


Tainted Promise

by 119RENMlN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking Kink, Hair Pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, he broke the promise, jaemin adores renjun a lot, jaemin has a marking kink, jaemin has wings, jaemin is a demon, jaemin is possessive, jaemin wants renjun to be his, renjun has a strength kink, renjun is innocent, renjun promised something to his mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119RENMlN/pseuds/119RENMlN
Summary: Renjuns mother made him promise to stay innocent when he was younger - and to not trust demons. But if demons were really that bad, why did Jaemin make him feel good and safe?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Tainted Promise

When his mother told him that he should stay innocent in his teenage years, he promised it - of course he would, he has always loved his mother. Yet here he was, a few years later and now fully grown, in front of a demon named Jaemin, who had no business looking this good - for obvious reasons. He already broke his promise to his mother, he was already naked in front of the demon, there was nothing more to lose - except his virginity, but that was about to happen right now.

The demon looked at the human's smaller body, smirking slightly before placing his mouth on the other's neck. The smaller started moaning quietly while the taller placed a few hickeys - marking the smaller, delicate body. 

“You look so pretty, marked up like this. Good that I’m the first one to do that,” Jaemin whispered against Renjuns sensitive skin, smirking when he let out a shaky breath.

The demon leaned over the human, red eyes filled with - _lust_? The smaller couldn’t sort the emotion in - the taller was probably hungry for _every single thing_ he was losing to him right now, nothing new for demons. Renjun let out a quiet noise when Jaemin inserted a finger in his hole without a warning, feeling even weirder when a second finger was added almost immediately.

“Just relax, doll. It won’t hurt, you trust me, right? It’ll feel good,” the demon whispered, kissing the humans cheeks softly.

“Just remember that you’re mine, all mine,” the taller growled quietly, stretching the smallers hole out, making him nod and moan at the same time.

Jaemin continued stretching Renjun out, chuckling when the smaller started sobbing and seemingly was close to releasing. The pleasure was written on the humans face, the demon almost felt sorry for denying it, pulling his fingers out. The smaller let out a whine - he was needy, just like the taller wanted him to be. Jaemin bit Renjuns neck slightly, aiming for more marks on the other's petite body. The demon was slightly excited, not even realizing that his wings showed up, until the human made a confused noise.

“Demons have wings?” The smaller asked, making the taller almost coo at his cuteness and innocence.

“Yes. Don’t get irritated by that, angel,” Jaemin whispered, kissing Renjuns nose while smiling.

The demon would make sure the human would end up as his, only his. The taller used the moment of the smaller admiring his wings, clearly amazed by them, to pump his cock a few times. Jaemin carefully pushed it in, smiling at Renjun moaning. The demon let the human adjust to his length, starting to thrust slowly.

The taller slightly grabbed the smallers hair, pulling it to get more access to his neck. Renjun moaned again, apparently liking it, making Jaemin smirk before he licked the other’s neck, adding more marks. While the demon continued to thrust and add more marks - showing who the human belongs to - he also continued to pull the other’s hair harsher. The smaller let out a loud whine when the taller stopped pulling his hair, quickly changing it to a moan when his prostate got hit.

“Are you into pain, little one? Why don’t we try this then,” Jaemin whispered, smirking at Renjuns confused face when his hand was around the other’s neck.

So incredibly innocent. The demon started to choke the human slightly, a satisfied smirk forming on his face when the other moaned again. The little innocent boy was into pain, who would’ve thought? Probably not the smallers mother, but the taller enjoyed all of it. Every single moan, every single time the other’s hole started clenching.

Jaemin thrusted once again, choked Renjun harder for a second before completely letting go. The human released with a loud moan, the demon doing the same after another thrust. The smaller was out of breath and shaking slightly while the taller pulled out. It’d be cute if Renjun thinks that Jaemin was finished with him, so he started marking his thighs while placing his wings on the other’s body to warm him a little.

“Ah- Jaemin, I’m sensitive there,” the human said quietly, moaning and twitching while the demon left hickeys and bites on his thighs.

“I’m glad to know that, angel,” the taller replied, lifting the smaller on his lap, hugging him.

“Do you think you can take another round?” Jaemin asked, standing up while watching Renjun nod.

The demon didn’t need any other sign, pushing the human against the next wall. A soft moan escaped the smallers lips, the taller kissing him. Jaemin pumped his dick a few times, holding Renjun with one arm while pushing it in. The human moaned, tearing up slightly while the demon pinned his wrists against the wall. The smaller whined a little while the taller thrusted into him, slightly turned on by the other’s strength.

Jaemin kissed Renjuns neck, thrusting a little harder than before. The human was basically melting in the demons arms, enjoying being effortlessly lifted _and_ fucked. Due to the first _ever_ orgasm of the smaller earlier, it didn’t take long for the taller to let him be close again. Renjun was a whining and moaning mess already, secured in Jaemins arms while he released - shortly before the other did too.

“You did so well, doll. So perfect,” the demon whispered, pulling out of the human, holding him close.

The taller held the smaller tightly, his wings wrapping around the shaking body. Jaemin didn’t want Renjun to freeze, moving towards the bathroom. The human snuggled closer to the demon, feeling bad for breaking his promise - but also feeling good it was because of the other, who made him feel safe.

“Would you like a bath, angel? You’re shivering a lot, I don’t want you to get sick,” the taller asked quietly, smiling at the smaller who cuddled up to his chest.

“If you get in with me,” Renjun replied just as quietly, closing his eyes when Jaemins big hand stroked his head.

The human felt safe in the demon's arms, covered by his wings, being taken care of. If demons are supposed to be as bad as his mom always told him, then why isn’t the taller just like his mom described it to the smaller? 

“You make me feel safe,” Renjun blurted out, startling Jaemin.

“I’m glad that I make you feel this way, love. I really am,” the demon replied, smiling slightly while kissing the humans forehead and turning the water on.

The taller managed to win the smallers heart, Renjun was his in every possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh this was for my 666 followers on twt out of fun but i already surpassed it ... i hope u liked it though and enjoyed demon jaemin !!


End file.
